Minor Factions
Each region hosts a Minor Faction which keeps a foothold in the form of villages. Minor Factions do not welcome invaders or Major Factions conquering their lands. As time passes, these villages are likely to spawn roaming armies which will attack your armies and cities. Each pacified village in a region you own, brings you 1 new population (+1 pop per pacified village not destroyed). An assimilated Minor Faction can bring an empire-wide bonus (the bonus depends on the number of pacified villages of the assimilated faction that you have in your empire. This bonus is capped at 5 villages) as well as provide military Units for your armies (Each pacified village on the region will bring you a construction bonus for this particular unit). To pacify a Minor Faction village you have 3 choices, some of which require preliminary scientific research: *Attack: Face the army inside the village and defeat it. The village is destroyed, which prevents it from giving your city a population bonus until it is rebuilt. *Bribe: Pay the minor faction a hefty sum of Dust, and the village will be pacified. *Parley: Start negotiations with the village, which will result in a Quest you must perform for them. If you succeed, all of that faction’s villages in the region will be pacified. To trigger these actions, simply right-click on the village with an army, or click on the corresponding action in the Army Control panel. Pacification / Assimilation As soon as a village is pacified (destroyed, bribed, or allied with), it ceases to be a threat. If you have a city in the region containing this village, the Minor Faction can be assimilated into your empire. Assimilating a faction costs you Influence points. You may have to wait a few turns until you have the necessary points, then open the Empire Screen to manage your assimilated faction. Assimilating a faction has many benefits: *It provides you with a new unit type, which can complement your own faction’s units *It provides beneficial trait(s) to your empire. Some traits depend on the number of pacified villages you control; this encourages the player to pacify as many villages of this Minor Faction as possible in all the regions of the world. There is a limit of the number of Minor Factions you can assimilate (only 1 at the beginning of the game), and even though this limit is increased with research, you should still be careful about choosing the most useful Minor Faction for your empire. Assimilation Bonus Quick Reference Who are the Minor Factions The Bos The Bos are centaurs. They are warriors, nomads, and relatively uneducated. They are large, shaggy beasts that are well-adapted to cold climates, and can be found anywhere across Auriga. As undedicated as they could have become a larger faction if they just knew it. * +5% Food on City Food per village The Ceratan The Ceratan are arachnoid centaurs; giant spider ticks with human torsos. They are a subterranean people, so tend to have white hair and pale skin. They prefer feed on anything warm-blooded, but can survive on cold-blooded beasts or even other insectoid. These are my favorites among all due to the fact that they have quite advanced societies and they are seemingly smarter than they horse centaurs counterparts and can be quite friendly. can be. * +5% Defense on units per village The Delvers The Delvers have their origins in humanoids that were trapped deep underground after an earlier cataclysm. They fought their way back up to the light, an effort of decades that made them skilled miners, tunnelers, and explorers. They look like dwarven necromancers * +5% Dust on City Dust per village The Dorgeshi Banished after a series of feuds, these Roving Clan families left the life of their caravans and cities, exchanging the luxuries of merchants for the hardships of warriors. The Clans secrets of beast control were used to master the great Burdemek lizards, turning the Dorgeshi into a fearsome heavy cavalry. * +0.5 Luxury Resource on Extractor per village The Erycis are multiheaded hydras with actual hands (if heads where not enough), they use these hands to wield tools but tend to rather fight with teeth and jaws. all though beasts they are like any other small faction, tamable which is a more fitting word. * +0.5 Movement per Village The Eyeless Ones Blind, and focused more on what cannot be seen than what can be easily seen, the Eyeless Ones care little for appearances. Their villages reflect this fact, being simple mud huts with minimal decoration. * +5 Approval on Cities per Village The Gauran are less intelligent than minotaurs on some points, on others even smarter minotaurs. These creatures are slow-moving and can become a good ally, they tend to walk on four legs when eating or sleeping but they sometimes stand up on two legs to scout or use tools * +5% Life on Units per Village When Assimilated The Geldirus The origins of this species are found in a pack of wolves that were driven into inhospitably high tundra after losing a series of fights with the Drakken. Infected by Dust, their new form has rendered them indifferent to the coldest environments and seasons. * +5% Damage on Units per Village The Haunts ghosts sent to roam an old town, they are apparitions of warriors and heroes with an unknown goal, not much more are known about them. * +5% Science on City Science per village * Winter: +30% Winter prediction The Hurnas These are itinerant tribes that follow herds and crops according to the seasons. Skilled foragers accustomed to living off the land, they are well known for their belligerence and their skill with the bow. * +5% Attack on Units per Village The Jotus, simple, twoheaded werewolves that proves that an extra brain was actually of use. They are savages still but have learned how to wield tools in succession, they have great defense and are hard to sneak up on * +0.5 Vision range on armies per villages The Nidya Though bird-like in their appearance, the Nidya are closer to humanoid that one might think. The young are birthed, not hatched, and like other advanced peoples their habitats are carefully chosen for defense, foraging, and observation. * +5% Initiative on Units per Village The Kazanji are a factions made up of daemons with the admission of protecting their "holy" sanctuary. They mostly keeps to themselves in dry and cold places and gain energy from fire rather than food. They look like skeletons with large horns and wings, they also emit a glow of fire from them * +5% Influence per Village on Cities * Winter: Initiative increased on army The Silics are slow-moving elementals, heavily affected by Dust. The Silics guard the great underground farms where crystal is grown and nurtured; promising ones are blessed with intelligence and life. * +0.5 Strategic Resource on mines per village The Sister of Mercy are as you may expect, not very evil, they are fighters that has sworn to fight with mercy. Meaning they will kill the evil ones in the world and spare the others, a good force to be reasoned with, if you are a kind leader that is. * +5% Life regeneration on armies per village The Urces are ogres that are very large in size. But don't let that fool you, they are peaceful and humble creatures that mainly protect home and friends alike and when they do you wish you never made them angry. * -5% Industry Cost on buildings per village BACK